Kunoichi Candy
Throughout Crystalia, secretive ninja clans make their home in the remote corners of the realms. Skilled assassins, ninjas' morals are bound only to their own archaic code of honor. That a Hero as renowned as Candy was allowed to train in their shadowy arts is due only to her intrepid companion Cola, whose people have long been revered by the clans. '' '''Stats' *'Type:' Human Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Ruby *'Abilities: 'Sidestep *'Unique Actions:' Pachi-Pachi-Pachi, Distracting Costume *'Potions: 'Ninja Pop *'Movement Points:' 6 *'Action Points: '''3 *'Strength:' 2B (Melee: 1) *'Armor:' 2B (Defense) *'Willpower:' 2R (Magic: 6) *'Dexterity:' 2R (Defense) *'Hearts:' 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 1 '''Gameplay' Stats: '''Kunoichi Candy has above average offense of 2R WILL and above average defense of 2R DEX. She has Sidestep, which allows her to move one square when it makes a successful defense roll. '''Abilities: Pachi-Pachi-Pachi deals a magic Wave 1 attack and gives Candy access to AOE. Distracting Costume is a support action that inflicts Wave 1 Hex. This can be used to help Candy Tank and trigger Sidestep. Potion: Ninja Pop '''is a support potion that grants the model Fly and the ability to move through walls similar to Burrow. This can allow Candy and her party to bypass terrain, see over monsters, and opens up hit and run strategies through walls. Ninja Pop only lasts until the model's next activation so make sure to end movement over safe terrain as there isn't clarity over what happens when Fly wears off over a Chasm! '''Strategy: '''Kunoichi Candy is a mobile AOE Debuffer Tank ranged WILL hero. Candy will generally stay at range and use her basic magic attack until the opportunity presents to move in and use '''Pachi-Pachi-Pachi '''for AOE or '''Distracting Costume to Debuff. She can Tank due to her above average defense, Hex debuff, and Sidestep. Sidestep will typically be used to move Candy out of range of monsters, but it can also be used to move her closer to objectives. If Tanking in Arcade, you may not want to use Sidestep if it will move Candy out of range such that another, vulnerable hero is in range and will take the hits. Ninja Pop should be used to increase her party's mobility as needed to reach objectives or retreat as needed. Equipment/Buffs: '''Candy uses WILL to increase offense and DEX to increase defense. She can use ARM to defend and 2B1R ARM is higher than 2R DEX for defense, but 3B ARM is still lower than 2R DEX. Candy will generally need to increase her WILL to hit high defense monsters later in the game as she has no abilities that increase offense. '''Limitations: '''Candy lacks a Blaster attack and is reliant on equipment to consistently hit high defense monsters later int he game. Candy's AOE and debuffs require her to be in melee despite being a ranged hero. She can Tank, but needs DEX for defense, which puts her in competition with DEX heroes. Sidestep can be very powerful at repositioning Candy, but may be restricted by other hero's position if she is Tanking. '''Distracting Costume is no longer as powerful in SDE 2.0 since status effects are removed at the end of the model's activation. Party: '''Kunoichi Candy can fill the AOE Tank WILL role in a party. She is reliant on her party to fill the Blaster and Healer role. '''Alternate Profile Kunoichi Candy (Mini-boss) Available Through Kunoichi Candy ExpansionCategory:Heroes __NOEDITSECTION__